Tears Never Solve Anything
by GRACE5
Summary: collection of Tiva drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

~*Best for Last*~

Ziva smiled as she awoke to the sounds of her toddler playing happily in his crib coming from the baby monitor. She stretched quickly and padded her way down the small hallway to the nursery.

The sun was shining bright through the window making the little boy's hair to appear even blonder as he giggled and continued to play with his stuffed animals. Ziva couldn't help but smile as she watched her son's dark eyes sparkle with amusement as he babbled endlessly.

"Mama." He squealed as he stood at the crib railing and held his arms out to his mother.

"Good morning Anthony Daniel." She said as she brought him over to the changing table and expertly changed his diaper. "Did you sleep well my love?"

"Mama." He smiled as he placed a sloppy kiss to his mother's cheek. "Hi."

"Hi." Ziva laughed as she settled him on her hip and brought him into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"Uh huh." He said and nodded as his mother set him in his high chair and started to make breakfast.

"Would you like to go into work with me today?" she asked as she started to make scrambled eggs. "That way when Daddy gets back you can see him."

"Daddy go bye." Daniel giggled as Ziva placed his breakfast in front of him and kissed the top of his head.

"And today he comes back." Ziva said as she sat next to her boy and ate her breakfast. "And you will get to see Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, and McGee."

"Now?" Daniel smiled as egg landed on his shirt.

"Soon." Ziva laughed.

After cleaning Daniel off, dressing him without much fuss Ziva was finally able to get herself ready for work. Daniel fought as usual when Ziva put him in his winter wear. The drive to the base was far from quiet as Daniel looked out the window and chattered the whole time.

"Morning Ziva, Daniel." McGee smiled from his desk as he looked up and saw Ziva enter with Daniel at her side.

"Morning Tim." Ziva said as she placed their bags behind her desk.

"'Goo." Daniel greeted as he grinned his father's grin at Tim.

"Sure is Tony's kid." McGee laughed as Ziva settled Daniel on her lap.

"You doubted my son's paternity?" Ziva asked with a glare.

"No, I know a DiNozzo when I see one." McGee gulped. "I was just sayin'."

"Just sayin' what?" Gibbs asked as he entered the squad room.

"Pop-pop." Daniel beamed as Gibbs took him from his mother's lap.

"When's DiNozzo getting back?" Gibbs asked just as Tony exited the elevator, but Daniel was too busy playing with Gibbs' shirt to notice his father.

"Right here, Boss." Tony smirked as he threw his bag next to his chair and smiled at Ziva before heading over to Gibbs to retrieve his first-born. "Miss me?"

"Hi Daddy." Daniel smiled as he leapt into his father's arms. "You go bye."

"But I'm back now." Tony said as he pushed his son's blonde hair back and kissed his cheek.

"Is he here? Is he back yet?" Abby bounced off the elevator with Ducky following behind. "Tony!"

"Hi Abs." Tony said as Abby hugged him tight. "Abby, you're crushing my kid." Tony said as he felt Daniel being pressed against him.

"Sorry Danny." Abby said as she pulled from Tony.

"Anthony, good to have you back." Ducky said as he stood next to Jethro.

"Quack Quack." Daniel giggled as he snuggled against his father.

"Yes Daniel." Ducky laughed as Tim stood from his desk.

"Good to see you, Tony." McGee said as he shook Tony's hand.

"Knew you'd miss me, McGoo." Tony laughed as he dropped McGee's hand and turned to his wife who was still sitting at her desk. He set Daniel down and grinned at her.

"Oh, is it my turn now?" Ziva asked as she stood from her desk with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Haven't you heard of saving the best for last?" Tony asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck waiting for her arms to wrap around his neck like they usually did.

"I have not." Ziva said as her arms went around his neck and he kissed her lightly.

"Hey, baby in the room!" Abby interrupted as the couple pulled away from each other and glared at her. "Cover your eyes, Daniel." But Daniel just giggled as he made a dash for the stairs.

~*Wimpy*~

"How was your honeymoon?" the therapist asked as he studied Tony carefully.

"I cried." Tony blurted. "I fuckin' cried."

"During the ceremony?" he questioned.

"No." Tony growled. "Sex, we finally had sex and I friggin cried." Tony said as he threw his hands in the hair and blew out a frustrated breath.

"This is why you wanted to make an appointment?" he asked trying to clarify why Tony was so upset and frustrated. "Do cry every time?"

"No." Tony said as he twisted his wedding band idly. "Just the first time, after being together for over a year and knowing each other for, like, six?" Tony started as he thought it over but shrugged it off. "We have sex and I cry!"

"I'm sorry, Tony, but I don't understand why this is a problem." He asked confused as he tried to bite back his laugh. "Were you sobbing or hysterical?"

"What? No." Tony said with a scowl. "It was just a couple tears, after…you know, but still it was crying."

"And it bothers you?"

"Yes it bothers me. My wife and I have sex for the first time in our entire relationship and I cried!" Tony said as he ran his hand through his hair. "How come no one else sees a problem with that? DiNozzo's don't cry."

"Is that something you plan on telling your children when they cry?" he questioned and Tony's ears turned red with anger.

"I would never do that, Rich." Tony growled.

"Crying is not a bad thing." Rich stated as he studied Tony. "It makes sense, Tony, sex makes people vulnerable, plus it was your wedding night."

"She didn't cry." Tony countered as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the couch.

"She was probably prepared for those emotions. She is the one that made the decision not have sex until she was married. Have you ever been with someone you felt so strongly about?" Rich asked carefully. Tony had stopped coming to therapy a while ago and he wasn't too sure exactly what had happened in the time since he last saw Tony. "You married her before you shared a bed with her."

"We've shared a bed, we just never had sex." Tony said defensively. "I didn't need to have sex with her to know I wanted to marry her."

"I know." Rich said noting his patient's defensiveness. "So why did you cry?"

"That's what you're supposed to tell me." Tony growled as he waved his hands around.

"You know why." Rich smirked and Tony glared. "You love her."

"I know that." Tony said. "Doesn't explain why I cried. She may not have said it but she defiantly thinks I'm a wimp."

"I doubt she thinks you're a wimp." Rich laughed. "Did you cry the summer you thought she died?"

"No, I drank." Tony shrugged.

"You love her and finally having sex was just really emotional for you."

"You're making me sound like a woman." Tony growled as his phone chirped and he flipped it open to read the message.

"Ziva?" Rich smiled as he watched Tony smile as he read his message.

"Yeah, she wants to know if I'm bringing home dinner." Tony said as he typed a quick reply and flipped his phone shut.

"So it doesn't bother her that you cried?" Rich asked as he gained Tony's full attention.

"She thought it was sweet." Tony laughed as he shook his head. "Guess I should go."

"Should I expect to see you after you cry in the delivery room?" Rich joked as held the door open for Tony.

"No, I can understand that." Tony smiled as he shook Rich's hand and headed to get to dinner.

~*Daddy's Girl*~

"I don't know how he does it." Tony said as he stroked his sleeping daughter's hair.

"Who is he, and what does he do?" Ziva asked as she watched her husband. Tony was reclining in his beloved chair with their 18 month old sleeping soundly on his chest.

"Gibbs." Tony said as he kissed the top of his little girl's head.

"And how he managed to continue after Shannon and Kelly?" Ziva asked as she sat on the armrest and rested her cheek against the top of Tony's head.

"I don't understand how he lost them but still got married four times after that." Tony said as he wrapped his arms tighter around his first-born. "I couldn't even imagine."

"Neither could I." Ziva whispered as she pushed a dark curl from her daughter's face. "Do you think Kelly was a daddy's girl like Anna is?"

"Probably." Tony smiled as his baby shied away from her mother's touch and snuggled deeper against her father. "You've seen him with Abby, and you."

"This is true." Ziva smiled as she wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders. "Annabelle is quite the daddy's girl."

"Yeah she is." Tony said proudly as he studied their daughter, she of course was the replica on her mother, and Tony couldn't help but spoil her. He was wrapped as tight around her little finger as he possibly could be.

"Daddy." Anna scolded having been woken by her mother and father's conversation. "Shush."

"Sorry love." Ziva said as stroked her daughter's back lulling her back to sleep quickly.

"You know it hurts to even think about losing you again." Tony said as he stood from his chair after he was sure Anna was soundly asleep again and made his way to the nursery.

"I know." Ziva said and she kissed her daughter's cheek and Tony did the same before gently placing their child in her crib. "It's the same when I think that about you."

"But to think of losing her." Tony whispered as he wrapped his wife tight in an embrace.

"Do not." Ziva said simply as she pulled from Tony and led him to their bedroom.

~*Duggar Cycle*~

"I didn't want to get pregnant." Tony yelled. "I didn't ask to be a father."

"And I didn't ask to be a mother." Ziva said as she sat on the couch and watched Tony pace back and forth in front of her.

"But you are."

"And you are a father." Ziva said and Tony ran his hands over his face and growled.

"Adoption?" Ziva offered and Tony stopped immediately and turned on his heel to gape at her. "I cannot have an abortion, Tony, so don't ask me to. I do not think I could do it, to literally kill us."

"Have you lost your mind?" Tony asked as he just stared at her confused face. "I would never, ever ask you to do that or want you to. So I'm going to pretend that's your crazy pregnancy hormones talking."

"Then adoption." Ziva offered quietly and Tony threw his hand in the air. "What? Speak Tony, I cannot read your mind all of the time."

"I think you're crazy." Tony said simply as he sat next to her on the couch.

"Excuse me?" Ziva hissed, her fingers itching to hurt him for being so frustrating.

"This baby isn't going anywhere, Ziva. You understand that right?" he asked and Ziva nodded. "And you're crazy if you thought that we'd, or I'd be able to see you pregnant and experience everything. Like, first kicks, sonograms, and cravings and the fun mood swings I've heard about and then give the kid away."

"I am not going to have mood swings." Ziva said with a stern glare and Tony laughed.

"Sure." Tony smiled as he took her hand in his and toyed with her engagement ring. "But, you know what's going to happen after that too right?"

"No." Ziva laughed.

"We're gonna have this kid and it's gonna get older and then we're going to want another baby, so we'll probably have another." Tony explained with a slight smile. "And then you know what?"

"No, what?" Ziva laughed.

"That baby's gonna get older and we're gonna want another one." Tony explained. "Ziva, we're going to be the next Duggar's."

"I can assure I will not be having any more than three." Ziva smiled as she cupped Tony's cheek. "And may I ask how you know what we're going to do, without asking me?"

"I know you. I've seen you with kids." Tony grinned and nodded towards her stomach. "Not to mention you haven't moved your hand away from your stomach."

"Well I am glad you asked." Ziva said as her fiancée scooted closer to her and kissed her cheek.

~*One+Seven=Anthony*~

"Wait." Ziva said as Tony and Tim tried to escort her farther down the hallway and out of the terrorist camp.

"What?" Tony asked as he looked at his battered and beaten partner.

"Anthony." Ziva whimpered as she pulled away from the boys and painfully hobbled her way back to a door disappeared into the room.

"What about you?" Tim asked confused as Gibbs came to stand next to them.

"No idea." Tony mumbled as the three of them followed Ziva and found her cradling a wiggling bundle. "Ziva?"

"Lets go, Ziver." Gibbs said as he stood in front of Ziva and coaxed her into handing the baby over to him. "He'll be fine." Gibbs promised as he glanced at the tiny boy and placed him in Tony's arms.

"Boss?" Tony questioned in a raspy voice as he looked from the baby to his boss who was now carrying Ziva bridal style.

"Let's get out of here." Gibbs said as he led them out of the room.

"That's a baby." Tim said as he walked next to Tony, both of them staring at what seemed to be a healthy baby boy.

"I know." Tony said as he studied the baby's features. He was a cute baby. Dark black hair, eyebrows, and eyelashes. Light greenish blue eyes. Olive toned skin. Small button nose. He didn't look to be any where in the same condition as Ziva. This boy didn't have a scratch on him and looked like he ate regularly.

"He has to be Ziva's." McGee said as they came to the exit of the camp. "Cover his eyes."

"Why?" Tony asked as the baby squirmed in his arms, his mouth making a suction motion.

"Because it's so bright out there." McGee said and Tony nodded. He arranged the baby so his face was against his neck and chest with the blanket covering his head. "Good."

"Come'on." Gibbs said as he handed Ziva over to a medic.

"Coming Boss." Tony said as he watched Ziva fight against the medics.

"Where is Anthony?" they heard Ziva ask.

"Right here." Gibbs said as he pointed to Tony who was cradling an unhappy Anthony.

"He needs to be fed." Ziva said as she reached for her son.

"Okay." Tony said as he placed the baby in Ziva's arms and they watched as Ziva breastfed the baby and the medics tried to work on her in the meantime.

"What now?" McGee asked as they cleared the camp and Gibbs was briefed.

"We go home." Gibbs said and the boys nodded.

Ziva didn't have extensive physical injuries that threatened her life. So after showering and eating at the military base the team, plus one baby, made their way back to the plane to head home. And Anthony was fine and in perfect health, much to the teams confusion.

"Just sleep, Ziva." Tony said as he watched his partner fight off sleep. "You're safe, your son is safe."

"Okay." Ziva sighed as she watched Gibbs play with her son. She dropped her head to Tony's shoulder and feel asleep to Tony's rhythmic breathing and her son's tiny cooing.

"Gibbs." Tony said softly. "I killed his father." Tony said with worried eyes as he glanced and Ziva and for some reason McGee laughed.

"Rivkin's not his father, DiNozzo." Gibbs laughed as he looked down at Anthony and carefully stood and placed him in Tony's arms.

"She named him Anthony, Tony." McGee said with a smirk from his spot next to Gibbs.

"It was only one night." Tony said as Anthony smiled up at him and wrapped his little hand around Tony's finger. "One night that was never supposed to happen and one night we agreed to never talk about."

"Well it only takes one time." McGee laughed. "Or in your case, three?"

"Seven." Tony said and McGee's eyes bugged out.

"Seven? In one night?"

"Enough." Gibbs said as he glared at Tony who was smirking. "I'll deal with you when we get back. For now entertain your son while we sleep."

"Why don't I get to sleep?" Tony whined and Anthony kicked his legs happily.

"Get used to it." McGee laughed.

~*Shaving*~

"Hey, you almost done?" Tony asked. "I still gotta shave."

"Come here." Ziva said as she placed her straighter down on the counter and unplugged it.

"What?" Tony asked as he watched her hop on the counter. He pushed her hair behind her ear and came to stand between her legs. She smiled softly as she removed his t-shirt and reached for his shaving cream. He watched her closely as she coated her palms with shaving cream and softly covered his face.

"Suck your lips in." She instructed and he did as he was told.

"You're not going to slit my throat are you?" Tony asked with a smirk as she turned the sink on and wet the razor before softly running it down his jaw.

"No, even though you did steal all of my covers last night." Ziva smiled as she rinsed the razor under the water and stroked the razor over his cheek again.

"It was to muffle the sound of your snoring." Tony laughed as he rested his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him.

"Oh please." Ziva laughed. "Hold still, I don't want to hurt you." She said as Tony continued to talk.

"You wouldn't." Tony said knowingly as he watched her concentrate on shaving his upper lip.

"I know." She stated as she rinsed the razor again and started on his other cheek.

They fell into a comfortable silence as Ziva concentrated on shaving his neck and chin. Tony smiled as she finished and ran a wet clothe over his face removing any extra shaving cream.

"Perfect." She said as she kissed each cheek then his chin. When she pulled back to look at him she was taken aback by the intensity of his green gaze. "What?"

"Marry me." He requested with a nervous smile.

"Because you are too lazy to shave every morning?" Ziva laughed not exactly sure if he was serious or just playing with her.

"Because I love you." Tony smiled as he kissed her softly and sweetly. "Marry me?" he asked this time obviously nervous as he let go of her hips and played with his hands. When she didn't respond he looked down at his hands and slowly brought his eyes back to hers. "Please?"

"Hm." She started with a serious face as she played with hairs on the back of his neck. "Of course, Tony."

"Really?" Tony grinned wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes." She beamed as she kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I think some people were confused, but none of the drabbles from the first section and none of the drabbles from this section are related in any way. Thanks for reading.**

~*Knowingly*~

"Please, Tony." McGee laughed as he looked from his desk to the senior field agent's. "You guys got pregnant and then got married. You didn't knowingly choose forever with each other."

"McGee." Ziva hissed with her deadliest glare. "Shut up."

"I'm just saying." McGee shrugged as he shivered under Ziva's intense look.

"Well stop." Ziva said as she glanced at her husband who was suddenly deep in thought with a hurt, yet lost look on his face. "Look what you did."

"He was asking for it!" McGee defended as he threw his hands up.

"He was not. He was just being Tony, but since you are so bitchy today since you got stood up you are taking it out on him." Ziva roared.

"You two, knock it off." Gibbs said as he entered the squad room and looked between McGee and Ziva. "Go home, enjoy what's left of the weekend."

"Sure thing." McGee said as he grabbed his things and left with a huff.

Ziva gathered her things quietly as she watched Tony who was moving even slower than her. He hadn't looked at her once since McGee's outburst. She sighed softly as she got up from her desk and stood in front of his.

"Ready?" she asked softly and Tony nodded as they headed to the elevators together. Normally he would reach out to hold her hand, but this time she reached out for his.

A couple hours later dinner was finished, the dishes were done and Ziva was currently struggling to bathe her daughter.

"No, Mommy." Leah whined as she rubbed her eyes furiously and Ziva reached for the shampoo. "I want Daddy."

"You just want him because he does not make you get a bath." Ziva said as Leah pouted. "Plus Daddy's tired tonight, he had a rough day."

"Sad Daddy." Leah said as she allowed her mother to wash her hair.

"Yeah." Ziva said and rinsed her daughter's blonde hair. "So make sure you give him a big goodnight kiss, okay?"

"'tay." Leah grinned as her mother wrapped her in her favorite towel and let the tub drain as she brought her into her room to dress her for bed. "Daddy, Daddy."

"Yeah?" Tony asked from the couch as he looked down the hallway where his daughter was running towards him. "What's up, beautiful?"

"Mommy's makin' me go ta bed." She said as she settled on her father's lap. "I came to say goodnight." She smiled as she stood slightly and placed a kiss to her father's forehead. The same way he kissed her goodnight, every night. "Night Daddy."

"Night baby." Tony smiled as Leah climbed off his lap and ran to where Ziva was smiling. Tony stood from the couch and caught Leah from behind before she could escape down the hallway. "I love you."

"I know, silly." Leah laughed as she reached for her mother. "Wove you too, Daddy." She said over her mother's shoulder as Ziva brought her into her room and read her their usual story.

"She good?" Tony asked as Ziva came into the bedroom and got ready for bed.

"Sound asleep." Ziva said with a yawn as she flicked the bathroom light off and sat next to her husband. "Why are you so bothered by what McGee said? Because you are angry he thinks that or worried because you don't want me to know it may be true?"

"What?" Tony almost whimpered, his voice sounding like he'd been knocked out of air. "What do you mean it may be true?"

"I knowingly chose forever with you, as McGee put it. And I did so before we got pregnant." Ziva said as she turned towards Tony and cupped his jaw. "That does not mean I thought we would be forever, but I wanted it and it was a matter if you did too."

"I did." Tony said quickly. "I do."

"Me too." Ziva smiled as she crawled under the covers. "We will play a prank on McGee tomorrow."

~*Dinner Date*~

"Mommy?" Owen asked shyly as he stood next to the couch where Ziva read.

"Yes, love?" Ziva asked as she closed her book to look at her son.

"Can I take you to dinner?" he asked as he opened his palm to reveal two crumbled ten-dollar bills. "I still have money from my birthday."

"I can pay, sweetie." Ziva smiled as she kissed Owen.

"I want to." Owen said as he moved in front of her. His green eyes were watery as he waited for a response. "You've been so sad since Daddy died."

"I'm sorry Owen." Ziva said as she brought him into her lap and wrapped him in a tight hug as he cried into her shoulder.

"He could still come back." Owen stated as he looked at his mom and wiped one eye with his sleeve.

"No, Owen." Ziva said softly as she pushed his blonde hair away from his eyes. "But we have our memories." As soon as the last word left her mouth Owen's eyes filled with new tears. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I can't 'member how he sounds." Owen cried, his voice quivering. "Does that make me bad?"

"Oh no." Ziva said as she hugged her son tighter, now crying herself. "You are not bad, Owen. You are still so young and it's been four months since you heard him."

"I want to hear him again." Owen cried as he wrapped his arms tight around his mother's neck. "Real bad."

"I know, baby, me too." Ziva said as she stroked her son's back until he fell asleep.

~*New Tattoo*~

Tony sighed as his head rested in his girlfriend's lap and she continued to stroke his hair and massage his scalp. She was intent on the watching the news while he was waiting to put a movie on.

"What are you sighing about?" she asked as she looked down at him then back to the news.

"Nothing." He sighed again and she laughed as she twirled his hair.

"Okay." She smiled as he kept his eyes on her. "I like your hair shorter."

"Why?" Tony asked confused as the T.V. went to commercial.

"I like it spikier." She smiled down at him running her hand through his hair again spiking it all up. "Like that animal, um-."

"Porcupine." Tony laughed as reached up and took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her palm. "You're putting me to sleep."

"I know." She said softly and continued playing with his hair.

"You're trying to get me to talk, too." He said and looked up at her, noticing her new Star of David necklace and smiled.

"I am." She admitted. "So either go to sleep or talk." She laughed and he glared at her.

"Or what?" Tony tested.

"I will go home and go to sleep myself and you will be here watching the movie all by your self." She said evenly as he sat up. "Sighing."

"So, what? You're not gonna spend the night?" Tony asked with a pouted lip and Ziva laughed and gently kissed him and pulled back before he could deepen it. "Mean."

"You'll live." She laughed and turned her attention back to the news as Tony placed his arm around her shoulders and nuzzled her neck.

"My father hit on you." Tony whispered against her neck and kissed behind her ear. "My father hit on Abby."

"He was a charmer." Ziva said as Tony kissed the shell of her ear then down her jaw.

"But you're mine." Tony whined and sighed frustrated that Ziva didn't understand his frustration.

"Am I?" Ziva smiled and straddled his lap and his face fell into a frown. "What?"

"What do you mean, am I?" Tony asked softly and Ziva cupped his cheek and kissed him. "Don't distract me, babe." He said as the kiss broke for air.

"I don't know, Tony, we have never officially claimed each other." She laughed and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Guess what?" Tony smiled as he looped his arms around her hips. "I officially claimed you a while ago."

"Is that right?" Ziva laughed and Tony grinned. "I should get a tattoo then, yes?"

"Yeah!" Tony said with one of his brightest smiles. "You should get a T right here." Tony said as he lifted up her shirt and drew a circle low over her right hipbone. "or on the inside of your other thigh." He smirked and she swatted his chest.

"Why a T?" Ziva asked with a devilish smirk.

"T for Tony." Tony said like a first grader.

"How about I get Anthony DiNozzo Jr's written across my forehead?" Ziva laughed and Tony gave her a boyish grin. "I am kidding. I am not getting another tattoo."

"Shame." Tony grumbled as he squeezed her hips and she squirmed.

"Is that what was bothering you so much? Your father flirting?" Ziva questioned as she pushed his hair back down.

"He bothers me, everything." Tony groaned as he rested his head on the back of the couch. "Especially him hitting on you."

"You do not have to worry, Tony, I already chose my DiNozzo." She said as she placed her hands on his cheeks so he would look at her.

"I hope you made the right choice." Tony smirked as he brought her mouth to his.

"I am fairly certain I did." Ziva smiled as she kissed up his jaw and kissed the sweet spot on his neck by his ear.

~*Blanket War*~

"Ziva." Tony protested as Ziva cocooned herself in the comforter. "Ziva." He repeated as he tried to tug a corner out of her hands.

"Tony, stop." Ziva said gripping the blanket tighter.

"Stop?" Tony laughed still tugging on the blanket. "I'm freezing my balls off."

"Then put on some pants." She mumbled as she rolled onto her stomach. "'cause I know what happens when you get got cold. Don't poke me with anything."

"Then give me some covers." Tony whined as he wrapped himself around Ziva. He buried his face close to hers as he threw his leg over hers and pulled her closer.

"Tony." Ziva complained as she tried to push him away from her. "Leave me alone."

"Give me some covers, women." Tony said and kissed the shell of her ear. "Pretty please?"

"What does that even mean?" Ziva yawned. "Pretty please. It simply does not make sense."

"I don't know, Zi. I'll google it for you tomorrow if you give me some covers." Tony bargained as he pushed stray hairs from her closed eyes. "Please, Ziva, you know I can't sleep with out blankets."

"Okay Tony." Ziva said as she held her grip on the covers but took her arm out from under her and wrapped it around her whiny partner. "Better, love?"

"Much." Tony smiled as he kissed her and she snuggled against him.

~*Keeping Things Even*~

"He's so small." Tony said as he lay on his side facing his four-month-old son.

"Did not feel so small giving birth to him, Tony." Ziva laughed as ran her finger down his cheek and he smiled up at her.

"Yeah, that's gotta suck." Tony laughed. "I bet George didn't like it either."

"I can understand that." Ziva smiled as she dropped her arm and rested her head next to George's.

"I'm glad we have, well had, sex a lot." Tony laughed and George turned his head to look at his father.

"Of course you are. You love sex." Ziva laughed and followed with a yawn.

"I love George more." Tony said as he brought George closer to his body and kissed the tip of his nose. "And he knows it."

"I know, Tony." Ziva smiled as she watched George stare up at Tony amazed.

"Do you ever think about it?" Tony asked as stroked the black fluff on top of his son's head.

"Think about what?" Ziva asked as George wrapped his hand around Ziva's finger and brought his tiny hand to her mouth for a kiss.

"How we had sex and nine months later there he was." Tony said as he looked from the baby to Ziva. "Seriously, Ziva, we weren't even trying, it just happened."

"I know." Ziva laughed as she leaned over George and kissed Tony softly.

"When do you wanna have another one?" Tony smirked as he lay on his back and settled the sleepy baby on his chest. George sighed contently as he snuggled against his father's chest, a small smile on his face.

"Another one?" Ziva questioned as she rested her head on Tony's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. "Tony, George is only 4 months old."

"I know." Tony said as he titled to his head to look at his now sleeping baby. "But still I want them to be close in age."

"Maybe next year." Ziva laughed as a gummy smile appeared on George's face as he slept.

"But you agree to having at least one more right?" Tony asked pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"At least one more?" Ziva asked looking up at him confused. "How many do _you_ plan on having?"

"Four." Tony said simply. "You know keep things even."

"Well for now I would like to just focus on George." Ziva smiled and kissed her sleeping baby then her smirking husband.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I think some people were confused, but none of the drabbles from the first section and none of the drabbles from this section are related in any way. Thanks for reading.**

~*Always Suspect the Wife*~

"McGoo!" Tony said as he saw the empty napkin on his desk. "Where's my donut?"

"I don't know, Tony." McGee said not looking up from his computer.

"How do you not know?" Tony asked. "Someone went over to my desk and stole my breakfast. How did you not notice that?"

"I don't know, several people have been at your desk dropping off and taking files." McGee shrugged finally looking at the Italian. "You know, the normal."

"Was Ziva one of them?" Tony asked noticing his partner's empty desk.

"Yeah, why?"

"Always suspect the wife, McGee." Tony said as he stepped closer to Ziva's desk looking for any trace of his donut.

"She's not your wife." McGee laughed and Tony just turned and smirked at him. "She's not right?"

"Who is not right?" Ziva asked startling Tony. "And what are you doing at my desk?"

"You stole my donut." Tony said as he turned and leaned against her desk.

"Did I?" Ziva asked as she stepped between Tony's legs. "Where's your evidence?"

"Still investigating." Tony said and licked his licked his lower lip slowly.

"Well let me know if there is anything I can do to help." Ziva laughed as she watched Tony's eyes dart between her lips and her eyes.

"I think there is something." Tony said as he laced his left hand in her hair and brought her mouth to his.

"Whoa." McGee said as he stood from his desk and watched Ziva nip at Tony' bottom lip until he opened his mouth. "Gross." McGee said as he watched Tony's tongue swoop into Ziva's mouth. "Seriously?"

"McGee." Gibbs said as he entered the squad room and stood next to McGee. "The hell?"

"Uh." McGee started looking at Gibbs. "No idea, Boss."

"Yo!" Gibbs said and Tony and Ziva slowly pulled apart.

"Raspberry." Tony said and Ziva smirked. "See, always suspect the wife McGee."

"She's not your wife." McGee repeated.

"Wait." Gibbs said and the three agents shut up. "What?"

"Nothing." Tony and Ziva laughed as they returned to their work.

~*Getting Away with It*~

"Mommy?" Nolan asked as he climbed into his mother's side of the bed and laid next to his father.

"Yes sweetie?" Ziva answered from the bathroom as she straightened her hair.

"Where was this picture?" He asked with a yawn as his father rolled off his stomach and kissed his cheek. He was referring to the picture that was resting on his father's nightstand.

"Paris." Ziva said as she watched her husband and son snuggle.

"Why?" Nolan asked as he played with the front his father's shirt.

"Ask your father, he took it." Ziva laughed and watched as Nolan straddled his father's chest.

"Daddy?" Nolan asked and he groaned under his son's weight.

"Yeah?" Tony asked removing his son's knee from his ribs.

"Why'd you take that picture of Mommy?" he asked as he waited for Tony' eyes to open and question which picture he was talking about.

"'cause she looked pretty." Tony said with a yawn as he nudged Nolan so he would lay on his chest and pulled the covers over them.

"She always looks pretty." Nolan countered as he nuzzled his head under Tony's neck.

"That she does." Tony smiled and kissed his son's light brown hair.

"So why aren't you taking pictures all the time?"

"Because she would kill me." Tony laughed as he softly stroked the back of his son's neck trying to lull him to sleep.

"This is true." Ziva said from the bathroom as she watched Tony and Nolan.

"Then why did you take that one?"

"Because I could get away with it." Tony joked as he watched his wife move about the bathroom laughing at them.

"Hm." Was the only response he got from his now sleeping son.

~*Post Jurisdiction*~

"Doesn't that bother you?" The CGIS lady asked as her and Gibbs came down the stairs from the Director's office.

"Them?" Gibbs laughed as he saw Ziva and Tony inches from each other watching the plasma. "No."

"Why? They seem pretty close."

"They're too stupid to do anything about it though." Gibbs laughed as he watched Tony block Ziva from getting any popcorn and left for the night.

"Tony, let me have some." Ziva complained as Tony kept pushing her hand away.

"No." Tony said moving the bowl across his body.

"Why are you being so childish?" Ziva asked as she sipped on her soda and laid her hand on Tony's upper thigh instead of reaching for the bowl.

"I'm not being childish." Tony said with a waver in his voice as he glanced at where her hand was resting.

"Then let me have some popcorn."

"Not until you admit we're friends." Tony said and she scrunched her face up.

"Fine, we can be friends." Ziva said as moved her hand towards his inner thigh causing his breath to hitch. "Now give me the popcorn."

"Okay." Tony caved and moved the popcorn towards her.

"Thanks friend." Ziva smirked and pinched his inner thigh causing him to yelp.

"Jeez woman." Tony said rubbing the spot. "I don't think we can be friends any more."

"Fine with me." Ziva said as she munched on the popcorn.

"Just like that?" Tony asked slightly stunned and paused the movie.

"Just like what?" Ziva asked confused.

"You won't be my friend?"

"You just said we were not friends."

"And you said it was fine."

"You are crazy and I just want to watch the movie."

"Why am I crazy?" Tony asked turning their chairs towards each other and placing his feet on her lap.

"You are making yourself quite vulnerable to an attack." Ziva laughed and Tony quickly put his feet back on the floor not wanting Ziva to hurt his manhood. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Okay, can we put the movie back on now?" Ziva asked as she turned their chairs back towards the screen.

"No." Tony said drinking his soda.

"Fine." Ziva huffed and kissed his cheek. "You are not my friend, Tony, you are my best friend." She said and laughed at the idiot grin plastered on his face. "Now put the movie back on."

"Sure thing." Tony said and turned the film back on and leaned over and kissed her cheek, surprising her. "Right back attcha Probette."

~*Damn Dog*~

"Ziva?" Tony asked as he entered their bedroom and angrily threw his socks at the hamper.

"Yeah?" Ziva laughed as she put her book down and watched her husband strip down to his boxers then head into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Why did we get that damn dog again?" Tony asked flipping the light off and climbing under the covers.

"Because we love our daughter." Ziva said as she kissed him lightly. "And what did that damn dog do?"

"He peed on the floor again." Tony grumbled. "And if it's our daughter's dog, why doesn't our daughter clean it up?"

"Because our daughter is four." Ziva said. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have cleaned it."

"I know." Tony said with a yawn. "But that dog, I'm tellin' ya he has it out for me."

"Maybe because you keep calling her a he." Ziva laughed as she rested her head on his shoulder and played with his chest hair.

"It's a girl?" Tony asked.

"Yes, Tony."

"Fine, then she has it out for me." Tony said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"And why do you think that?"

"I just know it." Tony said as he looked towards the doorway and could see the dog staring at him. "See, right there!" Tony yelled as he sat up and practically flung Ziva off him.

"You are a maniac." Ziva said seeing the empty doorway.

"I am not, the dog was staring at me." Tony said as Ziva laughed back in the bed.

"Sure she was."

"Ziva, I'm telling you, the dog was watching us."

"Let her watch, Tony." Ziva laughed as she flicked her bedside lamp off. "Nothing particularly interesting is going to happen tonight."

"So we're not gonna have sex?" Tony pouted.

"No, not tonight." Ziva smiled as she snuggled against him. "Tonight we're just gonna snuggle."

~*Scared*~

"Tony?" McGee asked as he sat across from the senior field agent.

"Yeah?" Tony asked paying attention to his phone.

"How did you know it was the right time to propose to Ziva?" he questioned and Tony flipped his phone shut with a smirk.

"Why? You thinking about proposing to my girl?" Tony joked.

"No. Come'on, Tony, seriously."

"I dunno, Tim." Tony said removing his napkin from his lap and putting it on the table. "I had been thinking about asking her to move in with me for awhile. But really what's the difference between moving in and getting married? She already practically lived at my place."

"So you just asked her?" McGee asked slightly shocked. "Just like that?"

"Just like that." Tony shrugged. "I got a ring and I asked her."

"Well, weren't you scared?"

"Scared?" Tony laughed. "No, I knew what I wanted." He said and thought for a second. "I guess the rejection part, that was scary."

"But she didn't reject you."

"No, she didn't." Tony laughed as he twisted his wedding band.

"How'd you do it?" McGee asked, excited he could have such a serious conversation with Tony but when he saw the grin on Tony's face he quickly rephrased his question. "How did you ask her?"

"I never really asked." Tony smiled. "She was sleeping and I just slipped it on her finger and went to get my shower."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, and now that I think about it. She never actually said yes." Tony said with a serious look on his face.

"What?" McGee asked.

"She never said yes, or any type of verbal confirmation. She just got in the shower with me and well that's nothing your virgin ears need to hear." Tony smirked as he sipped his drink.

"Amazing that she married you." McGee laughed.

"Tell me about it."

~*New and Old*~

"Abby, thanks for watching him." Ziva said as she took her son from Abby.

"No problem." Abby smiled as she ruffled the little boy's blonde hair. "He's so sweet."

"I know." Ziva said as she kissed her son's cheek.

"Bye Wyatt." Abby said as Ziva made her way to the door with the babbling baby.

"Did you have a fun time with your Aunt Abby?" Ziva asked as looked down at her son and his green eyes were investigating the small space of the elevator. "See anything?"

"Ahgoo." Wyatt squealed as they stepped off the elevator and Ziva saw a familiar woman standing in the middle of the empty squad room.

"Can I help you?" Ziva asked hesitantly as she shifted her now quiet son.

"I'm looking for Tony." she said softly as she stared at the baby in Ziva's arms. "Is he around?"

"He's grabbing lunch." Ziva said as she removed Wyatt's hand from her hair. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No," She said with a sweet smile as she looked between Wyatt and his mother. "What's his name?"

"Wyatt." Ziva smiled as her son looked up at her recognizing his name.

"Mama." He smiled as sucked on his fingers and rested his head on Ziva's shoulder.

"He's beautiful." She smiled and looked over when she heard the elevator ding.

"Zi, they didn't have a cheesesteak so I just got you a hamburg-shit." Tony said as he looked up and saw the two women standing the squad room. "Jeanne, what's up?" Tony asked nervously as he looked between his partner and ex-girlfriend.

"Hi Tony." Jeanne said as she shifted her weight. "I was just talking with your…"

"Wife slash partner." Tony smiled as he took Wyatt from Ziva. "This is our son Wyatt."

"I noticed." Jeanne laughed as Wyatt immediately grabbed a hold of his father's shirt.

"I'm heading down to Abby's." Ziva said as she made way for the elevator before either of them could stop her.

"So you're married with a baby?"

"Yeah, this is my boy." Tony smiled as he moved Wyatt higher so his face was closer to his. Wyatt giggled and placed a sloppy kiss to his father's cheek. "How are you doing?"

"Good." Jeanne shrugged. "I was in town, I figured I'd stop by."

"Yeah." Tony smiled having already noticed the engagement ring on Jeanne's finger.

"Dada nap." Wyatt requested as he fidgeted in his father's arms.

"Okay." Tony laughed as arranged the toddler so he was holding him with both arms and Wyatt's head was resting above his heart.

"Wow." Jeanne smiled. "A toddler that wants to take a nap."

"Well he is a DiNozzo, so sleep is naturally one of his three favorite things." Tony grinned proudly as he looked down at his son. "I'm glad to see you're doing well."

"You too." Jeanne said as she moved past Tony towards the elevator. "Congratulations on your wife and child."

"Thanks." Tony said with a nod and Jeanne smiled and made her way to the elevator. "Jeanne. I'm sorry, for everything."

"I know." She said and disappeared behind the metal doors.

"Wyatt, you just wait 'till you're old enough for all the drama that comes with women." Tony told his sleepy son who mumbled something into his shirt.

"Do not blame women, Tony, it is the men that bring the drama." Ziva said as she walked up to her husband and kissed Wyatt's hair and Tony's lips.

"Of course you think that, you're a woman." Tony said with a smirk.

"I'm glad you noticed." Ziva smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, careful of their sleeping child.

"Trust me. I noticed."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I think some people were confused, but none of the drabbles from the first section and none of the drabbles from this section are related in any way. Thanks for reading.**

~*Idiot*~

"Morning." McGee said as Tony walked to his desk and sat down without a response. "You okay?"

"Fine." Tony said turning his computer on.

"You sure?" McGee asked as he looked at Ziva who hadn't even bothered acknowledging Tony.

"McGee, I said I'm fine." Tony growled.

"Okay, okay." McGee said turning back to his screen while Ziva ignored Tony completely.

"I'm going to get coffee." Tony said as he pushed back from his desk and left the squad room.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Ziva said and left in a different direction.

"What Abby?" Tony hissed again as the scientist blocked him from the break room.

"What's wrong with you?" Abby asked stomping her foot at Tony.

"Nothing." Tony said.

"Is it about Ziva?" Abby tested and Tony looked away from her. "It is. What happened?"

"Nothing, we broke up." Tony shrugged.

"That certainly isn't nothing." Abby hissed. "What happened?"

"Abby, please." Tony said as he looked over her shoulder. "Not now."

"Tony, what happened?"

"I left her." Tony admitted as he winced when Abby gasped.

"What? Why?" Abby asked with a pouted lip. "What went wrong?"

"Nothing went wrong." Tony said.

"Then what? You just got bored of her? Wanted something new?" Abby screamed. "You can't do that, Tony, not to her!"

"It's the opposite!" Tony screamed back then took up a softer tone. "I didn't sleep at all two nights ago and you want to know why?"

"Because you dumped Ziva?"

"No, because she wasn't there." Tony sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't sleep without her with me. I could lose her so easily, then I would be completely incapable of doing anything if she's gone completely."

"You're an idiot." Abby deadpanned and walked away from him angrily.

"She's right." Ziva said as she came from the corner and walked in front of Tony. "You are an idiot."

"Good morning to you too." Tony said as he glanced at her and turned to walk away.

"Wait." Ziva said as she grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him back to her.

"What?" Tony asked as Ziva's hands went to his hair and she pressed her mouth softly against his. "Zee." Tony moaned as she sucked on his bottom lip.

"What?" She asked then kissed him again.

"How much did you hear?" He asked when she pulled away again and dropped her hands from his hair.

"Enough to know you haven't slept in a couple of days." She smirked and he glared at her.

"You shouldn't spy on people."

"You shouldn't break up with me because you are scared." Ziva countered as she pulled back from him.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Tony asked. "Have plenty of make-up sex?"

"You are going to have to work hard to get to the make-up sex." Ziva laughed as she headed back towards the squad room.

~*Muffins and Sweets*~

"Hey." Tony said as he stepped in front of Ziva's desk and held out a paper bag to her awkwardly.

"What's this?" Ziva asked as she took the bag from him and peered inside.

"A muffin." Tony said with a nervous smile. "I noticed you didn't get a chance to eat before you left this morning."

"Thank you, Tony." Ziva smiled surprised by how sweet he was being and how nervous he was. "Is one for you?"

"No." He laughed. "I didn't know what you liked better, so I got you blueberry and chocolate chip."

"I like them both." Ziva smiled shyly, not used to this type of treatment. "Would you like the chocolate chip?"

"If you don't want it." Tony smiled as he watched her place the blueberry muffin on a napkin and stood from her desk.

"Thank you very much, Tony." She said softly as she placed her free hand on his cheek and kissed him softly. "This is very sweet of you."

"Don't want you to go hungry." Tony said taking the bag from her and glancing around the squad room before kissing her again, this time sucking softly on her lower lip.

"I'm glad." She laughed as they pulled away and he sat at his desk.

"DiNozzo, Abby's lab." Gibbs said moments later and Tony practically ran away.

"How long were you there?" Ziva laughed as she ate a piece of her muffin.

"Long enough to know you spent the night at his." Gibbs said still standing in front of her desk.

"So the entire time." Ziva smiled and Gibbs nodded. "We have been together for awhile, Gibbs. It hasn't been a problem."

"I know." Gibbs nodded with the smallest smile. "How long?"

"Three months." Ziva answered simply. "He is really sweet. I was kind of surprised."

"Don't hurt him, Ziva." Gibbs said and she immediately went to protest. "I know you wouldn't intentionally. But I'm sure he was sweet when he was younger and no one appreciated it."

"I know." Ziva said sadly. "He is still terrified of rejection. I do appreciate everything he does for me and has done for me."

"Good." Gibbs said as he sat at his desk. "And no more making out here."

~*Neglected McGee*~

"How's he doing?" Gibbs asked as he walked in with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Good, they just started his medication." McGee said as they stood at the end of the bed and watched Tony. "Said it would make him groggy."

"Ziva here?" Tony asked as his drowsy eyes searched the room.

"Not yet, should be here any minute." Ducky said as he looked over Tony's file.

"Tony, Tony. Are you okay?" Abby asked as she ran into the room and hugged Tony careful of all the wires.

"Perfect." Tony grinned sleepily. "Where's Zee?"

"On her way." Abby said as she looked back to the others in the room. "Get some sleep, okay?"

"M'kay." Tony nodded as he pulled the covers closer around him.

After and hour or so the team agreed to take turns staying with Tony so some of they would be able to get rest and work. McGee and Gibbs decided to take the first shift and sent Abby and Ducky home.

"Hey." Gibbs greeted as Ziva entered the room.

"How is he?" She asked as she walked over to Tony's side and pushed his hair back.

"Doing better." Gibbs said. "Refusing to sleep."

"Why?" Ziva asked confused as she looked back to Tony to see his sleepy green eyes focused on hers.

"Dunno." Gibbs said watching his two agents closely. He saw Tony whisper something and Ziva smile.

"Ziva?" McGee questioned as he saw Tony scoot over and Ziva climb into the bed next to him.

"Yes McGee?" Ziva asked as Tony wrapped his arms lazily around her and she rested her head on his shoulder careful not to add any more weight to his chest.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused as Tony turned his head towards Ziva and kissed her forehead.

"Leave'er alone, McGoo." Tony growled softly.

"Go to sleep, DiNozzo." Gibbs said still watching Tony and Ziva.

"'kay, Boss." Tony smiled as he intertwined his fingers with Ziva's. "Night Zee."

"Night Tony." Ziva laughed as she and Gibbs entered a staring contest.

"So you're like together?" McGee asked as he watched his teammates cuddle.

"Yes, McGee." Ziva smiled as she looked away from Gibbs.

"They've been together for about seven months." Gibbs said as he continued to look at Ziva.

"How do you know?" McGee asked.

"He told me." Gibbs said as he watched Ziva draw lazy patterns on Tony's chest. "Seven months ago."

"I know." Ziva smiled and Tony sighed contently in his sleep.

"Well why didn't I know?" McGee practically pouted and Gibbs and Ziva laughed.

~*Instigator*~

"Daddy." A small voice called happily. "Daddy."

"Tony, your daughter wants you." Ziva laughed as Tony buried his face in his pillow.

"No, you're hearing things." Tony said as he looked at his wife.

"Daddy." She called again with a giggle.

"You know why she wants me in the mornings?" Tony asked as he rolled out of bed and pulled boxers and a shirt on.

"Because she knows you are not a morning person." Ziva smiled as sat on her knees on the bed in front of Tony. "She likes to instigate. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah, you do it all the time." Tony smirked as he cupped her jaw and kissed her.

"Daddy."

"Go get my daughter, Tony." Ziva laughed as she pulled back from her husband and he pouted. "And we both know you are the instigator."

"Daddy, Daddy." She called again.

"I'm comin'." Tony said as he left his bedroom and went across the hall to his daughter's nursery. "Good morning Talya."

"Daddy." Talya grinned her green eyes sparkling in the morning light. "Mornin."

"Come'ere Lil Bit." Tony smiled as he plucked Talya from her crib and brought her to the changing table. "How long have you been awake?"

"Wittle Bit." She giggled as her father changed her diaper then settled her back on his hip.

"That's right, you're a little bit." Tony smiled kissing Talya's dark curls and bringing her back into the master bedroom.

"Good morning Talya." Ziva smiled as Tony lay next to her with Talya on his chest. "How are you, my love?"

"I'm good." Tony grinned as he pulled the covers up.

"Shush Big Bit." Talya said to her father as she snuggled against him.

"I love you." Ziva laughed as she rolled over and kissed her daughter's nose.

"She told me to shush." Tony whined as he wrapped his arms tight around his little girl and kissed her hair.

"You deserved it." Ziva smiled as Talya yawned.

"Stop instigating, Zee-vah." Tony smirked which turned into a huge yawn. "I'm gonna take a nap."

"You just woke up." Ziva laughed seeing Talya was already asleep with her thumb in her mouth and her head borrowed under Tony's chin.

"Mmhmm." Tony mumbled.

~*Sorry*~

"I'm sorry, Tony." McGee said softly as Tony paced in front of him in the waiting room.

"Sorry for what McGee?" Tony exploded. "Sorry that Ziva and I lost our baby or sorry that there was even a baby that might have to deal with me as a parent?"

"I'm sorry you lost your baby." McGee said standing in front of Tony. "I'm sorry for how much you're hurting right now."

"We would've made damn good parents." Tony said as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"I know." McGee said. "You still will."

"You can see her now." A nurse nodded as she left Ziva's room.

"I'm going to go with her." Tony said as he walked away from Tim.

"Hey." Ziva said as she saw Tony walk into the room and sit by her bed. "I'm sorry, Tony."

"Don't be sorry." Tony said as he took her hand and kissed it. "It wasn't your fault, it was an accident."

"I lost our baby." Ziva said softly as she looked away from Tony. "Tony."

"It was an accident, Ziva, you didn't do anything." Tony said as he moved to the edge of her bed and hugged her tightly. "It was that dumbass drunk driver's fault, not yours."

"But our baby." Ziva cried into Tony's shoulder. "They're gone."

"I know." Tony said burying his face into her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ziva said squeezing him tighter. "But I really wanted this baby."

"I know, I did too." Tony whispered against her ear. "We can still have more babies."

"I want to." Ziva said tearfully. "I just don't know when."

"That's fine." Tony smiled. "We have all the time in the world."

~*Ideal*~

"Hey Abby do you have those results?" Ziva asked nervously as she entered her friend's lab.

"Yes." Abby said and pulled up the results. "The victim was defiantly pregnant. No doubt there was defiantly a bun in her oven."

"Who's pregnant?" Gibbs asked as he walked in with Tony and McGee behind him.

"The vic."

"The victim's a dude." Tony said.

"Oh." Abby said and glanced quickly at Ziva. "Well then."

"Abby, whose pregnancy test is this?" Gibbs asked pointing to the screen.

"Mine." Abby swallowed nervously as Gibbs and McGee both gaped at her but Tony focused on Ziva.

"What?" McGee almost shrieked.

"Can we not talk about this now?" Abby pleaded as Ziva continued to look at her feet.

"Sure." Gibbs said sending Abby a disappointed look before leaving the lab with McGee and Tony.

"Ziva?" Abby questioned softly as she hugged her friend. "You're pregnant."

"I know." Ziva said hugging Abby back weakly.

"Tony?" Abby questioned as she pulled away from the hug.

"Of course." Ziva laughed bitterly. "It is always Tony."

"A little DiNozzo." Abby smiled.

"Not yet, Abby." Ziva sighed. "Thank you for running the test, I will talk to you tonight."

"Okay." Abby said with a weak smile.

"Where you going?" Tony asked as Ziva stepped off the elevator.

"My desk, what are you doing?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Waiting for you." Tony said as he pulled her into the bathroom with him and locked the door behind them. "Somethin' you want to talk about?"

"No, you?" Ziva asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"How 'bout Abby being pregnant?" Tony started as he stepped towards her. "Kinda random, she hasn't mentioned having a boyfriend or anything."

"Just because she has not mentioned one does not mean she does not have one." Ziva said as he came closer.

"Yeah, well, I don't think it was her test." Tony said as he pressed Ziva back against the counter and put his arms on either side of her.

"Why is that?" Ziva swallowed nervously.

"Because when she was asked she looked at you." Tony started and gently placed some lose hair behind her ear. "Because you didn't look up the whole time we were down there." He continued as his gaze softened. "Because even though we've only been together for a little while I never used a condom and we never talked about birth control."

"What do you want me to say?" Ziva asked. "That you're right?"

"I want to hear you say it." Tony said as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm pregnant." Ziva said. "With your baby."

"Amazing." Tony whispered as he kissed her softly.

"You are happy about this?" Ziva asked stunned as he kissed her again.

"Thrilled." Tony said with a brilliant grin. "We're gonna have a baby, Ziva."

"I know, Tony, that's the problem."

"Why is it a problem?" Tony asked as he picked Ziva up and set her on the counter.

"A baby." Ziva said as Tony kissed her again. "We have only been together for a couple months."

"So?" Tony asked. "I love you."

"I love you too, but a baby?"

"Zee, it already happened. You're pregnant." Tony laughed. "I thought this was something you wanted. Your whole American dream."

"It is. Just not-." She started but Tony cut her off.

"With me?" Tony finished stepping back from her. Any sign of happiness gone from his face. "I understand. I'm not exactly ideal father material. But I can be, if you just let me show you." Tony pleaded as he fidgeted with his hands.

"Tony." Ziva whispered as she hopped down from the counter and hugged her boyfriend. "What I was going to say is, just not like this. I thought we would be married and decided to have children not just have it happen."

"Oh." Tony said kissing her shoulder. "Yeah, it's kind of surprising."

"Kind of?" Ziva asked looking up at him.

"It's been on my mind since you threw up the other morning." Tony smiled. "It was the only thing that made sense. We haven't exactly been careful."

"I know." Ziva agreed. "You are wrong by the way."

"'bout what?" Tony asked.

"I only ever imagined having children with you." Ziva said as she pressed her lips sweetly against his. "Because you will be a great father."

"I guess we'll find out soon." Tony grinned.


End file.
